his sad kitten
by HellionKyou
Summary: Uh...Yeah...I cant think or a summery now....
1. Chapter 1:Really

**His sad kitten**

**I dont on TMM. Hehe i just watched lihke half the eps, so this is mah frist TMM fic ever. and if ya ppl have ever read my stories ya know i write tragic romances.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter one:Really**

She still remembered holding his cold limp body in his arms. Was he really gone, or was it a bad dream she hadn't awoken from. Sad thing is, she didnt realize she actually loved him until he was gone. Every kiss he gave her. Every smile, and everytime he tried to take her to his planet. Was gone, he was gone. Staring at her celing, with tears trickling down, she didn't really know what to think. Should she be kind of happy that he was gone, nomore tring to kill her, or tring to harm the ones she loved. Or should she be sad, because he truely cared for her.

Finally decided to get up, she walked to her window, kind of hoping he would be there. Sighing, Itchigo, got ready for school and sloly walked to schol, not really caring if she was late. He head hung down.

"Aww..why is my kitten so sad?" A familar voice.

She looked around, thinking she swore she heard his voice, but seeing as though there were only cars and buildings and random people, it was all in her head.

'Stop it!' She screamed inside, with tears staring to form in her eyes.

"Who made you so sad"The voice spoke again.

"Shut up!"She screamed out loud with tears flowing out.

She began to run with her head down, every ally she turned. Not stopping for anything, she ran right into a solid person, both falling to the ground."You gonna answer me or what" The voice sounding right under her. She opened her eyes and looked down. Starting to frantically apaologize, she stopped and looked in the eyes of the person she had pinned down.

Shaking her head a few times and rubbing her eyes."Kitten"

"Your not real, your just a dream, go away, go away, GO AWAY!"She scaremed, being cut off from her loud scarems, were soft lips, against hers.

Tears slid down like rain.

"Kitten, Im not a dream...and you've been dreaming of me?" Sounding excited.

"She looked into his Yellow demonic eyes and smiled."Really"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Im tired as hell so im prolly guessing that sucked so bad, i cant spell right now, so if there is any missspellings orgrammer wa, im tired, its lihke 7am, and i have been up all night watching TMM, and reading fanfic.

Please RnR


	2. Chapter 2:Heart of an alien

**His sad Kitten**

**I dont own TMM**

**I dont really feel this story, but My friend told me to finish the damn thing bc she lihkes it. So here goes. **

**I lihke chapt one, but chapt two is a lil odd. In case of wonderment they are older, so the way the act, and look is diff. Altho still having the same character personality. I DON'T OWN.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter two:Heart of an alien**

Ichigo whiped her tears away, she sat up still looking him in the eyes. She began to speak "Y...y...YOU JERK!" She swung her hand around and slapped him across the face, while screameing at him.

He placed his hand upagainst his cheek. Ichigo stood up and brushed herself off. She looked down at the shocked alien and lent out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him up.

"What was that for?" Late responce, but hey he just got smacked by the woman he loved.

"What?"

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"That"

"What what?" Ichigo smiled as his frustrated look finally placed itself on Kisshu.

He pointed at his face."This!"

"...Its not my fault you have skin"

"What?..NO, why did you slap me!"

She looked blankly at him."I have no idea what you are talking about"

He huffed. "Fine, Im going back home" He said as he backed away a bit. Ichigo freaked and grabbed his arm by reflex.

He looked at her sad angelic cat face, and smiled."Gotcha"

She stared at him with a sad look and then let go of his arm. "Well, im offically late for work"

"You should take a day off and spend with me"

"Yes, Im going to take a day off to spend the day with an enemy/friend"

Kisshu quickly leaned in and kissed her lips."I want to be more then just your friend"He said seductivly

Ichigo froze. He always had a way of just out of the blue kissing her, but this time it felt so different. Kisshu was so different, he even looked more attractive. Ichigo changed as well, she had more guys drooling then anything. "What they dont have alien girls where your from?"

He looked at her with dissapoinment. _ If there were girls there i liked why would I come after you, sides your still the only girl I ever really loved._ Kisshu thought. Ichigo began to walk off."Hey where are you going?"

"Im late for work!"

0000000000

"Ichigo-chan, your late"Mino said.

Ichigo smiled. "I ran into...uh..."She paused and then with a low voice"Kisshu" and some added coughs.

"K..KISSHU, THAT DAMN ALIEN.?"

Ichigo waved her arms in defete.

"Maybe he is back to take you away from us"Lettus said.

"I wouldnt ever go with him"

Minto looked at Ichigo."You know lieing will make you ugly"

Ichigo's eyes widend.

"Wow Onee-chan is gonna get ugly"Pudding said pointing at Minto.

"Enough bickering"Ryou sais walking into the room. "Get to work girls"

"HAI!"They all said.

000000000

Ichigo began to walk home after a tireing day of work. She kind of hoped she didnt run to Kisshu, if she did she may collasp on him. Her feelings for Aoyama-kun, more or less died off. Turns out, a love like that, wasnt suppose to last. Of course Kisshu, has no clue. Ichigo yawned and thought about curling up under a tree and taking a cat nap. She closed her eyes for a mere second, and within that second she ran into a soild person. "S..sorry"She looked up. "Kisshu" He didnt smile, his face stayed sad. Ichigo's head rested back on his chest. "'Purr' nap time" She said. Kisshu picked her up before she could hit the ground, he teleported her to her room, and layed her on her bed. "Ichigo..."He leaned down and kissed her forhead. Ichigo purred and curled up in a ball. "Kisshu..."

His mouth opened and then closed with a smile. He sat in a chair by her bed."Sweet dreams, my kitten"

Ichigo awoke in mere hours. She leaned up and streched. Looking over to see Kisshu, sound asleep in her chair.

"Did he carry me back here?"She asked herself. Ichigo, carefully got up so she didnt make up any sound to wake up the sleeping alien.

_'He looks so cute...Ah what am I saying...hehe time to grow up Ichigo, your heart is now in control. Giving Kisshu a chance might not beh as bad as it seems' _ Ichigo thought. She leaned over, her lips barley from his. She closed her eyes and filled the gap bewteen them.

Kisshu, awoke he returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her to his lap.

Ichigo finally ended the kiss. Pulling from the grasp of the kiss hungry alien. She smiled.

"Wh..what was that for?"

"Aww, you didn't like it.."Ichigo pouted, and made a cute sad face. "Kisshu doesnt like me anymore"She said with a sigh, she lowered her head.

Kisshu flew up, and grabbed her. His face angry, he pinned her upagainst a wall."Don't ever say or think that again!"He growled with a low voice. He lowered his head. "Don't even joke about it" He sniffled.

"Kisshu..."

He let go of her, and placed his hands to his side, clutcing a fist.

Ichigo placed her hands on his face, lifting his gaze to her."Whats wrong, Kisshu?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Snapping out of her hold. He stepped back. "Why do you care your just a tease, you care nothing for me, that kiss was probably just some joke!"

"Kisshu..I..."

He stepped closer to her, tear pourng down his face. "I love you, Kitten. More then your damn boy friend ever could, more then anyone. I wanna take care of you.I want to hold you cry or when you sleep. I'v never felt that way about anyone. But You think I like it, NO I HATE LOVING YOU!"He yelled. Tears began to fall down her check. Her face red._ 'Yeah Ichigo, your so stupid, fall in love with a guy who hates you, what else is new' _"I hate every moring and every hour of my day thinking about you, and for what, NOTHING!"

"I...I...K..."tears blocking her thoughts, she couldnt think she could braley breath. Fuzzy black cat ears popped out.Her breating was harder, she felt she was going to die."Ichigo?..." He gentally raised a hand to her face.

She pushed him away."You... I HATE YOU!" She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Her heart beating at a fast rate.

"Kitten..." _'what have I done.'_ He leaned down and placed his hands on her, about to pick her up. She sat up

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN JUST..."

"I DONT HATE YOU,KITTEN."He cried. "I dont hate you"

"Thats not what you said!"

"IM SORRY, I DIDNT MEAN IT THE WAY IT SOUNDED!"

Ichigo coughed and soothed her breathing.She leaned against the wall, breathing heavliy. Luckly for her, her parents were out.

He sat beside her. "Im sorry"

"Why arn't you running, like you always do?"She snapped.

"B...because...I..I dont want to run anymore" He said sadly. "You didnt deserve that, Im sorry"

Ichigo whiped her tears. Her heart feeling pure heartach.

"He dumped me..."

Kisshu looked over to her."What?"

"Apparentally, im not so special. Im just Ichigo mew mew, nothing more nothing less. He said since he had no reason to protect me, and that he could be free, that he didnt want to put up with me anymore..."A tear slid down her cheek. "So you both were wrong, noone can ever love me" She brough her knees up to her chest.

The lights were out, and the moon casted into room. The stars twinkling up above."D...did you truley love him?" Kisshu asked afraid of what she may say.

"I was only 13, love was just an emotion, nothing more. "

"I..I was young as well when I fell in love" He said, sweetly.

She looked at him."I would never hurt you, I just want you to love me" He sadly said.

"I don't want to run anymore, so right here and right now, tell me how you feel"

Ichigo smiled. "I should of realized it sooner" She said. Staring at the alien beside her. the moon casting on his angelic face.

"I..love you Kisshu, and deep down I think I always have" She said sweetly, coughing.

"So...ya wanna make out?"He said with a smile.

Ichigo laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if it sucked im going to bed now.

HellionKyo

Kisshu and Ichigo 4ever. Dont worry there are more chapts, only if i geht at least four reveiws, Please no flames. I kno my grammer prolly sucks and my spelling is horrible but cut meh some slake im southern and im tired.


	3. Chapter 3:Kisshu's sad kitten

**His sad kitten**

**Hey guys imback and thisis chapiethree, so i see y'all lihked chaie two?. Hehe. Kisshu has a bad way of ruining a perfectly good moment. ey?. Well RnR n enjoy. Laugh, cry, and I HATE Masaya Aoyama WITH A FSCKING PASSION, ao i shall express my hatred in the fic.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter three:Kisshu's sad Kitten.**

Ichigo, curled up in her nice warm bed, she reached her arms out to hold something close, finding a warm body. She wrapped her amrs around it and brough her body closer to its warmth. Slightly purring.

_Flash back_

_So...you wanna make out?"_

_Ichigo giggled. "You sure know how to ruin the moment"_

_Kisshu looked away and got up. "Where you going...?"_

_"You should get some sleep, my kitten"_

_"W..will you sleep with me?"She asked._

_Kisshu's eyes widend. "Uh...uh...YES!" He began kissing her._

_She pushed him off."Not like that...I mean just 'sleep', I really dont feel like being alone" She said sadly._

_Kisshu nodded. A tear flickered in his eyes. She crawled in her bed and he fallowed. She curled up on his chest and breathed in his scent._

_"Ichigo"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do...do you really hate me"_

_She didnt answer she just purred and difted off to sleep._

_End of flash back_

Kisshu inreturn wrapped his arms around her."Kitten"He sighed out. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful sleeping face. He couldnt help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Ichigo let out a slight moan and then woke up. Her pink eyes staring deeply at his. "You didn't leave..."

"Uh...why the hell would I"

"I dunno, maybe you don't love me that much"

He held her tigher. "I love you more then any human, could even imagine,your my Kitten"

Ichigo closed her eyes, once reopening them, tears began to flow. "Funny, two people have told me that they love me, and both..." She closed her eyes.

Kisshu sat up."Yo...your comparing me to that asshole!"

"..." Ichigo's cat ears popped up, she Un wrapped her arms.Remembering everything that Aoyama -kun, told her. She curled up, and began to shake. Tears uncontrollably, her tail popped out.

"Kitten, Kitten!"Kisshu tried to break through with his voice.

He sat up and pulled her in to his lap, he held her close. "Whats wrong, Kitten"

She just sobbed.

"what ever that bastard did to you, I swear I will make him pay!" Kisshu gritted is teeth. His eyes began to glow with anger.

0000000000000

Ichigo walked out of school, she had seemed to slightly recover, from earlier. Until now.

"Ichigo"A unliked voice called from behind.

She turned and her smile turned into a frown."Aoyama...what..what are you doing here"

He wlked up to her."I came here to get you back"

"Sorry, I have no intrest"

He grabbed her by the arm"I will get you back one way of another, you little tramp!" He growled.

"Hey...what are you doing with my Kitten"Kisshu appeared. He swoped down and knocked Aoyama off of, his kitten.

"You know there is a rule on my planet, when you touch someone else's girl, you have to die, good thing we're not on my planet,ey" He growled, standing infront of Ichigo with his daggers later.

"Oh so your with the alien now, your such a whore" Aoyama scoffed.

"Im..."

Kisshu, drew his fist and punched Aoyama, watching as he fell on his ass.

"Your gonna regret that"

"No, your gonna regret ever making my kitten sound vile, and your gonna regret ever laying hands on her, your lucky I dont kill you" Aoyama got back up and whiped his chin of blood.

He laughed. "She will be mine, even if I have to rip her to shred"He said and walked off.

Kisshu quickly turned."Im...your coming with me to my planet"

"Kisshy, I cant run. I have to face him. Im a mew mew" She said sadly. Kisshu lowered his head and hugged her. "If he ever hurts you I will kill him"

0000000000

"So he threatend to rip to shred, you know what that means right?" Zakuro asked.

"What"

"It means he will rape you"Minto added in.

"W..what else is new"

"Ichigo!"

"He's already tried!" Pudding was shocked.

"And you didnt tell anyone"Lettus questioned.

"Not even your alien"Minto said.

Ichigo, lowered her head. "I...I just wanna forget.

"Has...has that damn alien tried anything"

"No"

"Well he's either an idiot or he loves you, unlike your ex- lover" Minto growled.

"Im going to go in hidding"

"You cant run!"

Ryou came out of the kitchen" Get to work ladies"He simply sad, sending Ichigo into a fit of tears."Or not, whats wrong ?"

"She is being chased by her ex-rapist"

"HER EX WHAT!"

"Oh never mind"

"Uh..Ichigo..."

There was a litle cirlce of smoke and she was a little cat. She ran out the Mew cafe, and all the way home. Or though she thought, she was picked up by a strong man. Ichigo closed her little cat eyes and scratched the persons face, opening to see who she clawed.

"Calm down Kitten"

"Nya.."

"Changin you back is gonna be fun, what button do I press, honey?"Kisshu asked with a happy smirk on his face.

Ichigo's eyes went really sad, as she looked at te blood that dripped from his cheek.

Kisshu went silent. "Ok, I'll take you home" He said, softly holding her carefully in his arms. She was so small in the form.

000000000000

Kisshu sat kitten Ichigo on her bed and kneeled on the floor, looking into her beautiful eyes. "So...how do I change you back?."

_'You idiot, I dont want to change back. I just want to dissapear and forget all of this' Ichigo cried in thought._

Kisshu leaned forward and kissed her. A little** 'poof' **And she was back. "Wow it worked"He said looking up at her face, seeing it all in tears.

"Why are you so sad?"

She loward her head. "I just wanna forget, I wanna vanish"

"Do...you wanna forget about me?"His voice sadend.

"Its not about you, its about me. Before you returned it was after when Aoyama-kun was turning into a jerk. H...he tried to...to...he tried to rape me. I have no idea what stopped him...but...but..."she couldnt finsh her sentance, her ears drowned out her voice. Kisshu began to get angry. His eyes began to glow, a slight growl was noticed under his breath.

"Im going to kill that fu..." Ichigo cut off, by leaping in his arms. He held her differently then usual, like he was never going to give her up. "My sad kitten, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again" He hugged her tighter, tears flowing from his own eyes."Ever"

000000

Ok so after a couple of hours, Ichigo finally stopped cring. But Kisshu was still very upset."Im going to take a hot bath"She said getting up from his grasp. Kisshu flinched as though he was gonna fallow. He wanted to SO bad to fallow her, but being in the anger state he didnt want to hurt Ichigo or yell at her.

"Hey Kitten"

She turned around."Yeah?"

"W...why didn't you just go all mew mew, and kick his ass?"

"...Because even fake love can blind you"She sadly said. And with that she walked off.

Laying in the bath, surrounded by bubbles. She relaxed her body, and closed her eyes. Wanting to so bad forget about it, so she cleared her mind and thought of Kisshu. A smile peairced on her lips and her cat ears popped out, along with her tail.

She let out a peaceful sigh and opened up her eyes, to see Kisshu staring at her. He was sittin on the floor, just staring at her.His eyes showed mixed emotion, hurt, sad, confused, pissed off, but more scared. Scared for his Kitten.

Ichigo coverd her self with more bubbles and hit her chest from him. "P..pervert!"

He snapped out of his gaze, shook his head and asked"What?"

"Y...you werent paying attention were you?"

"Huh, sorry.I was just thinking"

She giggled"You look like a begging dog who wants table scapes" She said with a cute smile.

He arched his brow,and gave her a **'WTF'** look. He went back to his thought. He turned around and faced the wall. _'I want to kill him so bad, but Ichigo...she would think my anger is uncontrolable and I would probably lose her' _He thought. ichigo leaned up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her head laying on the crook of his neck, and shoulder.

"Come with me to my planet?"

"I cant just leave"

"But, Kitten your not happy here"

"I wont be happy anywheres If I dont get over this"

Kisshu growled, in defete.

"But I can make you happy" He sighed out

00000000000

Standing in the middle of the park, the moon casting out and the stars brighten by look. The sky was deep blue with hints of red and black swirl mixed in. "You little whore, wheres your boyfriend...that damn alien"A man mocked. He walked closer and slammed her into a tree, pinning her there, his body mass stronger then hers. She strugled and managed to push him away,but he just hit her knocking her to the ground. He leaped on her and began to remove her cloths, and his. She screamed as loud as she could but no sound came out. She tried her best to get away from him. "KISSHU!"She screamed and woke up.Sweat driping from her body. Strong arms tightend around her. Every inch of her body was shaking. Tears ran down with no remorse.

0000000000

By morning, Ichigo got ready for school, being late as she always is, its rather pointless to hurry so much. Kisshu was 'Sleeping', he was actually peeping at her. Ichigo looked over to see him staring at her, she walked over wearing her bra and skirt."No peeping!"She said with a smile.

"Hmf, im time I will peep all I want"

"Well till then no peeping" She walked back to her closet and grabbed her shirt. She then grabbed her stuff and ran outside. And Kisshu teleported.

After school, Ichigo found her self walking alone. For her beloved was no wheres to be found. Scaring her a bit, she just kept walking. she decided not to fret much since he was probably fallowing her, she decided to walk around, to a near by forest. She felt someone wrap their arms around her, she smiled at first."Kisshu...?" For some reason it didn't feel like his touch. His touch made her body want more, made her crave for his.

"No!" The strange man leaned down and bit her neck, and then threw her to the ground, kicked her a few times.

"I told you, you will be mine"

"Piss off!"

"Aww such a sassy mouth, you can either do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Get the fu..."

He picked her up and slammed her into a tree. She reached out her hand and smacked him across the face, just making him angry, he drew back and punched her in the face. "No wonder that damn alien wants you so bad, to bad I never realized it when I did have you, but thats all about to change" He said and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him off, but nothing worked, she let out a scream, but he blocked her mouth. He pulled off her skirt and underwear and unzipped his pants, about to slam into her, he was grabbed from behind,and throwed. Ichigo quickly pulled up her underwear and her skirt, she fell to the ground cring.

"K..kitten..." His eyes shocked with terror, that this monster tried to rape his Ichigo. Could not be forgiven.

Kisshu turned to the man who tried to hurt his kitten. He drew his daggers out, while Aoyama through a few punches."You wanna penatrate somethin, THEN PENATRATE THIS!"He yelled slamming his daggers into Aoyama's stomach, and then ripping them out. Aoyama screamed. "You hurt my kitten, and that will never be forgiven!"He growled, took his daggers and jabbed them into Aoyama's neck, and then ripping his head off.

Kisshus blood thirsty gaze turned to his sad kitten, he ran to her, picked her up and held he r in his lap.

She was beatin up and more scared then anyone could imagine.

"Kisshu..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok thyats it fer chapt three, there is one more chapts left, so reveiw and no flames, or i will tahke a tourch and burn you alive see how ya lihke flames. lol. (jk)


	4. Chapter 4:Recover, Kisshu's question

**His sad kitten**

**Don't own. The rape scene wasnt thyat discriptive...but n e who glad u guys lihked it. Fourth chapt now up. RnR. No flames.**

**I just made up a few characters on his planet, bc well i dunno.**

**HellionKyo**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter four:Recover, Kisshu's question.**

It has been a few days since, the destruction of Aoyama, his pitaful life was meaningless so it didnt matter**(A/N:Sorry, I just really hate him).**

Ichigo slowly recovered.Still scared to death that he could still be behind her when she walked alone at night or day, but of course she was never alone anymore, and for that she was greatful. Ichigo never really felt safe on her planet anymore. The thought of someone always after her, always made her crindge. It's a nowonder, that Kisshu always wanted to take her away.

"I feel dirty"Ichigo blurted, sitting in her room.

"But you just took a bath "Kisshu said not understanding what she ment at first.She looked at him."Oh...hey kitten...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Wi...will you come with me to my planet?"

She looked at him."Are you ever going to stop asking me that?"

"Depends are you going to come with?"

"Yes.."

"Then I will kee...wait what?"

Ichigo tired to smile but it didn seem right. "I...I dont feel safe here anymore, I see his face when I sleep, I hear his voice when im at school. I always tink he is behind me. I cant stand the feeling of that anymore, I wanna get away"She said sadly.

"But...but he's dead"

"Still...it feels like his ghost is haunting me...torturing me..taunting me...I...I can't take it anymore. I cant be a mew mew, if im always worried about things like this...I wanna get away from it all..." No more tears could escape her eyes. She has cried so much her eyes now look like a dark abyss.

Kisshu smiled. He picked her up and teleported.

**(A/N:Since I have no idea what his planet even remotly looks like, I am jus gonna mahke it up, hehe.)**

Arriving, his planet looked way different then earth, but yet the same. The amounts of people, were the same. But the colors. Some flowers were, black and red, and all different colors, it was like living in a fairy tale.

"A...are you going to get introuble, for brining a human here?"

"I...don't know"

ichigo sighed and disappeared in the shadow ally of his planet.There was a flash. "Kitten?" He looked in the abyss of the ally, to see a cat eared and tale, Ichigo walk out. "Just so you dont get introuble, and noone tries to hang anyone else"She said with a paranoid look on her face.

"Then I suggest we go shopping, honey" He said, taking her by the hand and leading her off. She deffinally got strange looks, from aliens, who have never really seen somethin like her. They looked at Kisshu and back at her. One woman with short purple hair and really long ears, like kisshu and the rest of them, came up to them. She looked at Ichigo and then back at Kisshu."So it is true" the woman said.

"What...?"

"You and your brother did fall for humans, but in her case some kind of cat thing..."

Kisshu's eyes began to glow.

"Aww Kisshy, turn his back on the women for her, shes not even that pretty" The girl scoffed. Obviously, liking the idea of making Kisshu angry.

Ichi stepped out she held out her hand. "Hi, Im Ichigo M..." The girl slapped her and away."I dont care who you are, I could care less of the tramp, Kisshu happened to pick up"She growled.

kisshu was at his breaking point, he grabbed the girl by the neck and brought her near. "I don't care what you say about me...but leave Ichigo out of it, got it Chiri?" he lowered her back down.

The girl just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Comeon, lets get you out of thoughs cloths and into something less...distractive"

They entered a store with ehr wearing mew mew costum, but she came out wearing a black tank top and long white skirt. Her tale popped out of the skirt and her ears, seemed to go nicely with the tank top.

Kisshu began to literally drool. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her in the middle of the streets. They parted just as the sun was going down and thre moons apeared. "..."

"Well you are on an alien planet what did you exspect, Kitten?"

They began walking, instead of teleporting so she could see his planet more.

"Hey who was that, Chiri, girl?"

Minching her name made him growl a bit.

"A mistake of the alien race"

"You dated her?"

"Ew, No, Ew!."

They walked till they reached a bridge, and under it was a lake, that sparkled like glitter.In the lake was catfish with two heads, and ducks that were a different color, that had two beaks."Its beautiful" The sky was red and dark blue, the stars were black with silver sparle and the moons were white. It was almost an dark enchantment to look at."Ichigo...stay with me...forever"

She looked at him. "W...what?"

"Ichigo...w..will y..you...will you marry me?"

Her eyes widend.

"I...Kisshu..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well she went to his planet ey. Well RnR no flames. n yes my friends that is so a cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5:Perverts

**His sad kitten**

**Don't own. hehe. So many chappies in one day ey, u wonder y not jus add it in one, bc im stubern lihke that. rNr No flames. BTW this will get kinkier, so if ya want more chappies im gonna write them. hehe. I love writin this fic. Its lihike suspence, romance and slight humer, and Pai is such a pervert.I think it is bc he is in envy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter five:Perverts**

"I...Kisshu..."

Kisshu looked deeply sadend, that she didnt answer right away. That she didn't jump for joy, yet he didnt blame her.

"I..." _'Oh my god, he looks so sad, I...I wanna say yes, but I can't' _She thought to her self.

"Kisshu...I...I can't" She said lowering it. Her ears lowered as well.

"Is...is it because im an alien...?"

"..."

"Ah so..."

He seemed a little mad, but more sad.

"It's just that I need a little more time is all.."She looked up.

_'This feeling of heartach, she didn't dump me, she loves me, she just doesn't want to marry me'_He thought. Tears building up in his eyes.

"And...no...its not because your an alien...I...I just need to mend some more...I do wanna marry you Kisshu...just not yet" She said to assure him, that she wanted to, but not yet.

"When your ready let me know, I will always be ready"He pulled her near lips only inches apart "My Kitten" He said and moved in for a passionate kiss under the three moons.

00000000000

Kisshus room. Pai and Taruto were already asleep(Not in Kisshy's room, in their own). He closed his door. She looked around and yawned. "Where am I gonna sleep?."

He went over and layed on his bed, and leaned on his side and patted a spot for Ichigo. She blushed and shook her head.

"Aww why not?"

"You dont look like you will behave yourself"She teased.

He mad a sad whimpering face. "What am I suppose ta sleep in?"

He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Well you didn't bring nightcloths so you'll just have to sleep naked"

Ichigo blushed."Uh..NO, you sleep naked!" _'Oops maybe I shouldnt of said that'_ She thought.

Kisshu smiled. he took off his shirt and was about to go for his pants."No!"she yelled and jumped in his bed and grabbed his hands. "I was kidding"

"Aww Kitten no fun"

She smiled and leaped on him where she was stradling him, she began to tickle him with no remours." H..h..hey!" He breathed out.

She pinned his hands down and looked deep into his eyes, moving in for a kiss, just as Pai teleported in."Kisshu, keep it down" Pai demaned. Ichigo turned bright red, and lowered her head. Kisshu sat up and lookd at his brother."Do you mind"

"Honestly no, your sex life is just disturbing"

"I dont have a sex life"

Pai pointed at Ichigo, whos tale was sticking straight up.

"ichigo"Pai called her name and a cold chill went right up her back and tale, she turned and looked at him. "For now it would be best if you just remained in your cat look, until they get use to having a human here, I don't think Kisshu wants to get banished from this planet, anytime soon"

She was still bright red, and Pai left the room. She turned back to face kisshu.

"Apparently we have a sex life"

She blushed even more. Kisshu just smiled. "My turn"

"Huh...?"

Kisshu gentally flipped her over, to where he was stradling her. He examined her body before he made a action to tickle her.He licked his lips and Ichigo gulped. He nodded and began to tickle her, she began to scurm, and laugh. He leaned down and kissed her caller bone. He leaned futher down and rested his chest on her's, Kissing her softly. His hands slipped up her shirt, and he moved down and began to kiss her stomach, she purred and moaned. He then began to nibble.

just as Ichigo's good thoughts, turned to horror as she began to have flash backs of Aoyama, tring to rape her. she began to scream and pushed Kishu off her, onto the floor. Tears filled her eyes, as she just layed in a ball. Kisshu got up off the floor and looked at her confused. "Ichigo...Oh God, kitten."He crawled back on the bed and held her close, as she cried in his chest. He kissed her forhead.

He mentally scolded himself._'Damn that human!.I hope his soul is burning in hell. No wonder, no wonder Kitten didn't wanna marrie me. i can't believe I almost forgot...but to see her smile like that...melts my heart. Soon kitten, soon I'll mend your heart'_ He thought, as he closed his eyes for sleep.

0000000000000

Night passed quickly, and day break hit. Kisshu awoke, to find an empty bed. He quickly got up and began to search for his kitten(Yes without his shirt on **:p**). Ichigo was found, in the kitchen with his brothers. Perverted Pai, wich constanally made her tale rise up,e verytime he gave her the "you were on my brother" look wich sounds quite horrible. And Taruto, who was currentally staring at both Pai and ichigo to figure out what was going on, and why she was there.

"Did you sleep with Kisshu"

"Uh.."Ichigo went bright red, she was feeling very uncomfortable. Kisshu walked into the kitchen, and placed his arms around his kitten."Taruto, Pai, why are you terrorizing my kitten?"

Ichigo now had her head down, with a bright red face. She was in a house with three male aliens.

"Pai-san your a pervert!" she just all of a sudden blurted out. His eye brow arched."You call me a pervert when you were stradling my brother"

"You watched!"

Pai's face went red. Taruto Began to get sick and teleported elsewhere.

"When she gets pregenant, she won't be able to return to her planet, I hope you realize this"

Pai said and teleported.

"You wanna take a bath..with me?"

Ichigi froze, her tale went up again. she kind of chocked."Your a pervert"

"So is that a yes?"

Ichigo blushed, and then nodded.

"YAY!" Kisshu grabbed her hand and teleported tot he bathroom. Looking around she noticed it was huge. Her eyes lite up.The bathrub could fir like four people in it. It had one toilet and two sinks. A closet for towls, and bubble beads and stuff. He filled the bathtub, and put beads and bubble soap in it. He began to remove his pants, and Ichigo quickly turned around, nd blushed. kisshu smiled, and he then removed his boxers, she heard them hit the floor and made a small squeak. He dipped his feet in the bath water and slowly eased his was in, after it was full enough he shut off the water. "You can turn around now"He said.

"C...close your eyes"She ordered. He rolled his eyes and then closed his eyes, while taking out his hair piece, and letting his hair go natural. ichigo removed her uper and lower graments. She then went to the other side and quickly got in, a chill went right up her back and tale. She layed back and covered her chest with as many bubbles as she could.

"Y...you can open them now" She said a little shaky. He did, and smiled at her. She sighed and dipped her head underwater, soon opeing them and...she quickly arose her head from the water and shook her head and pointed at him"PERVERT!"

"You peeked and you call me a pervert?" He laughed. She was bright red and turned her head. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Your still a pervert" she mumbled.

"Ichigo's word of the day 'pervert' "Kisshu laughed and then scooted closer to her. She looked at him. He raised his hands up in defence."Why you so scared honey, I won't hurt you"

Ichigo closed her eyes and began to shake again, he scooted in closed and pulled her into his embrace, his arms rubbed against her breast."He's only haunting you, because you are letting him"

"Am not...not on purpose."

Kisshu kissed her lips but she didnt respond. It was as though her mind was blank. He then kissed her neck, and placed his hand on her thigh. She let out a slight moan, wich drove him crazy. He kissed her lips, and she deepened it. Moving closer to his body, Kisshu pulled apart. She moaned at him. "Come on Kitten, time to go" He said and got out of the tub, he wrapped a towl around him. "You wanna share my towl"

"Pervert!"

He tightened the towl around his waist as though he thought anyways, and handed her, her towl, she got out, as he closed his eyes and she wrapped it around her body. Hearing the sound of something hitting the floor,she looked, and went red, but couldnt seem to take her gaze off him.

He picked up his towl and wrapped it back around. She squeaked."Sorry!"She closed her eyes ad blushed, not even noticing that he was right next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist."Enjoy the view"

"Better if you didn't have the towl"She whispered._ 'Oh my god, i didnt say that'_ she thought.Kisshu smirked. "Oh really...pervert!"

She blushed and an evil idea crossed over her mind. "No, im not perverted but this is"she said grabbing his towl and running out the door with it, forgetting her cloths._'Shit i forgot my cloths'_ She ran to his room and shut the door.

Kisshu just shrugged and grabbed her cloths and teleported to his room. He tossed her cloths at her."Honestly kitten is that all you got?"He asked standing there in front of her naked. "No"She pulled out the camera from behind her back and took a picture. He had to sudden urge to takle her, in his nacked ass state, but he decided against it. He quickly got dressed and kissed her on the head."Im gonna find a away to make you want me" He said and teleported out.

"But...I do want you...Kisshy"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok there is chapt five.


End file.
